Recently, various types of display apparatuses are used to display images. For example, research has been performed on and use has been made of various display apparatuses, such as a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Electro-Luminescent Display (ELD), a Vacuum Fluorescent Display (VFD), an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display, and the like.